Nightmare Logos: RE-Remastered
WARNING: These logos contains some scary, nightmare, and creepy logos. If you are scared because of them, You have been warned! Here is the full list of the companies that have at least one nightmare logo. By clicking in the name of one company from the list, you'll access to the page of the company in question. Feel free to add more to the list. At the moment there are 254 companies with 339 logos. Now you can create a video with these logos below! # 20th Century Fox Television # 786 DS Films # Adult Swim ID's # AdultX # A.K.A. Cartoon # Amrit Kalamandir # Antenne 2 # Apple Films # Arcade Pictures # Argentina Sono Film S.A.C.I. # Arjun Shrestha Films # Arman Julian Productions # Arrowhead Productions # Ascot Elite Entertainment Group # AS-Soft # Astro Records & Filmworks # Asymmetrical Productions # Authority Films Ltd. # Avco Broadcasting Corporation # Babyhemyth # Bahry Films # Bang! Bang! Films # Bari Films # BBC Television-BBC Two-Big Ape Productions-Bikash Ray Productions Pvt. Ltd.-Bio-Meta Team-Blancic Video-Bloody Disgusting-Bloody Earth Films-Boje Buck Filmproduktion-Bomb Productions-Bravo-BR Films Pvt Ltd-Broadcast Arts-Bryanston Pictures-Buddha Pictures-Burning Moon Home Video-Caballero Control Corporation Home Video-Camp Video-Carlton Screen Advertising-Carlton Video-Castle Home Video-Caution Video-Century Motion Picture & Dist. CO., Ltd.-Channd Production-Chiller Films-Cocinor-Coliseum Film-Colombiana de Televisiόn-Constantin Films-Creature Features Productions-Dan Curtis Productions-Dark Castle Entertainment-Deep Water-Derann-Dhandayuthapani Films-Difusora Internacional De Video-DTS-Dwarakish Chitra-Ear Booker Productions-Edward Small Productions-Emperor Multimedia Group-Epic Music Video-Erry Vision Films-Fabrica-Fat Dog Productions-Feng Huang Motion Picture Co.-Films Incorporated-Fox Reality Original-Gearbox Software-Gajaraja Films-Gaumont-Genesis Home Video-Ghost House Pictures-Golden Book Video-Gold Medal Production Line-Gorgon Video-Gracie Films-GT Interactive Software-Hikon Film Video Distribution-Horror Channel IDs-Horror Factory Entertainment-Hotdiggedydemon-Impact Pictures-Imtiaz Movies-Indra Film Productions-Industrial Records Video-Information Department of the Nepalese Government-International Rainbow Pictures-Intrepid Pictures-Ismail Production-ITV Night Time-Jaya Chamunda Mai Films-Jayasimha Pictures-Jester Interactive-Jim Owens Entertainment, Inc.-Jubilee Productions-Ka 2-Kalaranjini Films-Klasky-Csupo-Kokuei Company-KWSU-Lean-M-Legal Video-Lorimar Television-Lumiton-Lynch/Frost Productions-Mad Dog Productions-Maharaja Movies-Majesco Entertainment-Manish Films-Master Arts Video-Mehboob Productions Ltd.-MercurySteam-Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures-Metromedia Producers Corporation-MGM Television-Middya Films-Mimi Video-Motorola Teleprograms-MTV IDs-Multivision Video-Murghan Enterprise-Mushroom Pictures-Myers's Rum Video Network ID's-Nasir Hussain Films-National Arts-Neversoft Entertainment-Nextreme Film-Nickelodeon ID's-Nintendo-Noise International-NP-Om Shiva Shakti Films-Ontario Educational Communications Authority-Oxymoron Entertainment-Oz Film Company-Pacific Pictures Company-Palace Video-Paramount Television-Pervez Productions-PFFR Productions-Piriya Film-PlayStation-PolyGram Television-PolyGram Video-Prathima Films-Preah Vihear Productions-Producciones Punch-Prum Meas Production-Przedsiębiorstwo Realizacji Filmów-Zespoły Filmowe-Public Broadcasting Service-Radio-Quebec-Radio-Quebec ID's-Rainbow Releasing Productions-Ramsay Productions-Rangeela Productions-Rank Home Video-Rede Bandeirantes-Rede Globo-Red Hour Film-Regal Entertainment, Inc.-Renaissance Pictures-Rex Films Home Video-R.M. Art Productions-Roadshow Entertainment-Roadshow Films-Saturn Productions-Sci-Fi Channel IDs-Scream Factory-Screen Gems-SD Arts International-Serama Film Corporation-Seven Times Productions-Shakeel Pictures-Sham Ralhan Productions-Shanthala Pictures-Shivalik Films-Shun Yee Film Company-Sic Semper Tyrannis-Sideshow Cinema-Simitar Entertainment-Slaughter FX-Slaughterhouse Entertainment-Solila Productions-Something Weird Video-Sony Computer Entertainment-Sony Mony Electronics-Spartan Productions-Sree Raam Films International-Sri Vinayaka Pictures-Starbreeze Studios-Stretch Films-Studio Films-Sumo.TV-SuperVideo-Superfilms Video Home-Suresh Productions-Swan Productions-Syfy IDs-Taito-TCN Productions-Team17-Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears-Teatrul National de Televiziune-Teletoon IDs-Tele Monte Carlo-Terminal Reality-Terror Visio-Terror Vision-THX-Tiger Productions-Tigon Studios-Timpson Films-Titwala Filmwalas-Toei Home Video-Toppic Video-Triple AAR Movies-Trishul-Troma Entertainment-Trouble-TSR Games-TV3-UAV Corporation-Vadi-mon-Valseco Ind. Ltd.-Valve Corporation-Viacom-VID-Video Game Videos-Video Instant Picture Company (VIPCO)-Video Selection-VideΩmega Entertainment-Vidyashree Pictures-View Askew Productions-Virgin Interactive-Virgin Vision-Village Roadshow Pictures-Vishva Music-Vision Scape Interactive-VIVA Films-Volition-VPRO-Walt Disney Home Entertainment-WGBH-Wild Horse Productions-Windchill Films-The Wing-Scope Co./In-Gear Film Production-World Video-Zafes Film-Zombastic Productions, Inc.-Zone Fantasy IDs Top 3 Countries with the most "Nightmare Logos" companies (excluding the USA): # India: 36 # United Kingdom: 22 # Hong Kong: 8 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Remastered Category:It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep